


An attempt is being made

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bakery, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Slice of Life, Wonkyun, just soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: A successful one, I might add.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154





	An attempt is being made

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This fic has been in my wips for months and I was dedicated to finish it, but I wasn't sure I'd actually manage to.  
> Despite all odds I kept writing and so I named the doc "an attempt is being made". You know titling is hard, right? I found the doc name cute and funny and vaguely relevant to the fic so I decided to keep it.  
> See you at the end notes, enjoy!

Lilies, jasmine, roses, violets…and the list goes on.

The first time Kihyun visits the shop -an empty space back then- that would become his bakery in a few months’ time he feels like he’s stepped in the middle of meadow full of blooming flowers, or in the most magnificent garden in the whole world. When he signs the lease after a few days he isn’t really sure if it’s the nice neighbourhood and reasonable rent or the almost dreamy smell of the flower shop next door that draws him to that place, but in case, it’s pretty much near perfect.

His visits are frequent afterwards so it’s only a matter of time until he meets the person that smells like the whole flower shop put together. It’s a hot day and he’s carrying boxes and small pieces of decoration and furniture inside when he first spots him. A tall man with a low ponytail, a tiny poppy sewed on his black apron and his hands dirty with soil.

“Morning” he says and Kihyun can clearly smell him, sweet and earthy, although he can’t recognise the flower. Must be a pretty one. “Do you need help?”

And he does, indeed, because there’s only so much he can carry even using his biology but he suddenly feels shy, introducing himself and saying that no, he doesn’t have many things left. On his way back home and the whole afternoon afterwards Kihyun can only think of the florist’s tiny smile as he returned back to his own store.

The next few weeks they bump on each other on the daily. When Hyunwoo -that’s the florist’s name and it falls like warm liquid from Kihyun’s lips- crosses the road to get himself a tinned coffee and snacks from the convenience store and asks Kihyun if he wants anything, when Kihyun is carrying another load of things from the trunk of his car -although this time he does accept Hyunwoo’s help-, when they are both at the doorsteps of their stores, making small talk.

And with every little piece of information Kihyun learns about the handsome florist a piece of his own store gets done. First the kitchen with new shiny ovens and pretty countertops to knead all the dough Kihyun has ever dreamed of kneading. Then the main lounge for the customers with little tables and chairs, paintings up the walls, everything decorated in shades of deep blues and turquoises, every single item handpicked by Kihyun. Last are the storage rooms and fridges along with the tiny office at the far end of the store.

The bare space starts to resemble something, something very close to what Kihyun first imagined all those years ago when he was attending culinary school. He didn’t think he would make it that far back then and it makes him swell with pride.

He tells Hyunwoo one afternoon when they’re both about to go home, tells about how it’s like a dream come true.

“You look like the kind of person who works to make his dreams reality.” Hyunwoo says, in that calm way of his, calm and steady and soft, yet powerful. And Kihyun smiles for lack of any better answer to it. It’s been almost three months and he still hasn’t figured what Hyunwoo smells like.

It’s more small talk and more orders from the suppliers and more stress about the opening of the bakery after that. And when he finally feels ready to do so, everything at place and his display window full of fresh treats he doesn’t do anything pompous. Just texts his friends to come bay later in the day so he can treat them in a kind of small celebration.

“Wanna be my first customer?” He pokes his head into the flower shop, Hyunwoo sitting on his small desk engulfed in plants, scribbling something down on a notebook.

So Hyunwoo is the first one to try his -professional, now- cookies and his muffins and his vanilla cake and his hot chocolate. And he licks his lips and pats his belly like a bear who just finished licking a vase of honey clean and leaves Kihyun a generous tip in the little jar next to the cash register even though Kihyun told him he won’t accept any money.

“For good luck and a good start” Hyunwoo says, his frame almost funnily big on the tiny bakery chairs. Yet he seems like he was meant to fit right there.

Business starts slow, just like Kihyun expected it to. First it’s that one curious neighbor with her kid, Kihyun making them milkshakes and treating them to cookies. Then it’s a businessman on his lunch break searching for a quiet place to get his coffee and work on his laptop. And soon enough, he has his first order for a birthday cake, then a second and a third one and four months in his display window almost empties out before closing time. Six whole months have passed when he decides he’s gonna need an employee.

And between all this Hyunwoo is a steady presence, next to the bakery, inside the bakery, on the pavement outside. Kihyun isn’t sure when he makes him his morning coffee for the first time, but it becomes a daily thing. At seven thirty sharp Hyunwoo opens the blinds of his store and takes the biggest plant pots outside. At eight Kihyun has already been working for three hours and he takes his first break, sharing warm cookies and drinking coffee with Hyunwoo, chatting about this and that.

There are people that stand out occasionally. The young beta who comes for strawberry filled chocolates and asks for Kihyun to put them in a pretty box with a bow, then steps in next door and buys the prettiest bouquet of flowers Hyunwoo can make him. That one alpha that takes his husband and kids for treats every Saturday evening and always gets extra cake pieces for home. The cute omega girl that had an obviously awkward but successful first date in the bakery. Kihyun adores each and every one of them, loves how he can be involved in a tiny part of every person’s life. He loves chatting and he loves making people happy and that’s what ultimately led him to choose this profession.

“It’s not something many alphas do.” Hyunwoo says when they’re talking about Kihyun’s choice of career and the time he lived at Bruges to get his diploma.

“Alphas, betas, omegas…when it comes to culinary skills we’re all the same hyung.” They’re sitting on a table outside, bathing under the last warm rays of the autumn sun. “It’s not a matter of strength and it’s not a matter of biology in any way. It’s only a matter of loving what you’re doing.”

“And you do love it a lot.” Hyunwoo looks at him, all gentle eyes under his thick glasses. Everything about him is gentle and soothing.

“I do.” Kihyun looks up, at the clear sky and balconies of the apartment buildings around their store. “I never half-ass things.”

And he remembers that time he was about to give up. Not because he was lacking skill or anything of the sort. Just because indeed, not many alphas do that. From the thirty four people in his class, he was the only one and he had his moments of doubt, because what if this really wasn’t a profession for him?

But he kept improving in all ways possible. Interacting with omegas taught him things. The first and most shocking one was how afraid they were of him. Afraid based on old and outdated stereotypes. Secondly, how aggressive he could be without realizing it, just because it was the default behavior in the environment he grew up in.

In the two years he lived abroad, in the two years when his friends and lovers and teachers were almost solely betas and omegas, he mellowed out. He learnt to be soft against what society and family had taught him till then, he learnt that he wasn’t anyone special, but he wasn’t anyone scary or primitive and aggressive either. He was just Kihyun, that one single alpha in the baking school who liked to sing in the mornings and walk his friends home at nights. Kihyun who made the best chocolate chip cookies but still couldn’t perfect the strawberry tart. And by the time he was finishing with school a part of his love for others was starting to become love for himself too.

He eventually moved back to Korea, started working in bakeries, gaining experience, attending seminars and when the love was too much to contain and the money saved in his account gained one more comma he decided to take the big step, one that would either be successful or move him a hundred steps back.

And now, standing behind the counter in his purple apron, going through his own recipes with his new employee, Hoseok, he thinks it all worked out wonderfully. He has his little apartment, his little bakery and his many friends and friendly customers and he could never ask of anything more from life.

“Did the nice guy from the flower shop bring this?” Hoseok asks when he spots the tiny succulent plant placed above the counter.

“Yeah” Kihyun mutters, checking their rations for the day. “Hyung brought it right after he opened up this morning, told me it’ll liven up the space.”

“Hyung’s right!” Hoseok exclaims and Kihyun loves how he’s always a little ball of happy energy, when he’s working in the kitchen and when he’s serving customers and even when they’re alone with Kihyun waiting for the first customers of the day.

The plant situation escalates. Kihyun doesn’t know how many tiny plants Hyunwoo had to spare, but suddenly they are everywhere around. On every table and above the register and even on the higher of the kitchen shelves. Hyunwoo’s scent lingers on them, so Kihyun doesn’t complain. And they do indeed look good, so he buys a little watering can and lets Hoseok water them happily every morning after clocking in.

And life is good, even when winter finally comes and they can’t sit outside and enjoy the sun anymore, even when the customers don’t have so much time and energy to stand and chat for a short while. Kihyun loves his job and he loves watching Hoseok sing along with the radio and dancing with the broom. And sometimes he visits the flower shop just to sit there for a while, enjoy the scents and the tranquility. Hyunwoo doesn’t ask many questions or attempts conversation, not when he’s concentrated. Kihyun watches him work, carefully groom his bonsais, make bouquets, talk and caress his plants sometimes. It’s a calm space and Hyunwoo is a calm human, a safe sanctuary for Kihyun and a little escape from the heat of the ovens and the loudness of the radio and kids eating cake. Hoseok manages just fine on his own for a few minutes here and there.

“I’ve never smelt anything like that before” Hyunwoo says out of the blue, lightly pulling on his goatee and his moustache, “your scent, I mean.”

“I know it’s uncommon.” Kihyun has heard it many times before. Gunpowder and smoke. A rare one to have. His ancestors fought in so many wars that the scent eventually stuck to the family. Or at least that’s what his mum had told him when he asked. “Do you like it?”

“I’ve associated it with you.” Hyunwoo answers. “So yeah, I do like it.”

Kihyun doesn’t know why he feels himself blushing, or why Hyunwoo’s scent is suddenly all around him, but he mutters something about checking up on Hoseok and disappears into the kitchen, leaving Hyunwoo on the table alone, giggling above his americano.

He has stopped questioning what Hyunwoo’s scent is long ago. It’s Hyunwoo’s and for Kihyun that’s enough to like it. And although it’s obvious to Hoseok and to himself and at this point maybe even to his customers that he likes Hyunwoo, he can’t bring himself to admit it just yet. It’s been so long since he last attempted to date anyone that he isn’t quite sure he can make it work. Even despite Hoseok’s small nudges and winks and “go for it boss”s when Hyunwoo is around.

“Did you always wanted to be a florist?” Kihyun asks one snowy winter afternoon. He’s sitting on the spare chair by Hyunwoo’s desk, hot chocolates and a handful of tiny pots between them.

“After a small phase when I wanted to be an astronaut” Hyunwoo giggles and Kihyun wants to peck his eyes, adorably crinkling into crescents. “I grew up here, actually.

“Here?” Kihyun questions, not sure if Hyunwoo means the neighborhood, because he knows his hyung lives pretty close.

“Right here!” Hyunwoo pats the desk and taps his foot on the floor, “between the flowers. The shop was my grandma’s.”

“Oh!” Kihyun looks around, as if he’s gonna find any indication of the shop’s age. It must have been recently renovated. “You look like you were made for working here.”

“Thank you” Hyunwoo smiles. “Grandma always wanted me to take over so she would show me how to take care from plants since I was very young. I would come here after school and help her.”

“Is she…is she still around?” Kihyun asks, suddenly eager to know about Hyunwoo’s grandma, about everything Hyunwoo has to tell him, really.

“She passed away when I was a teenager and I begged my parents to not sell the shop.” Hyunwoo looks around fondly and Kihyun can imagine all the memories he has. He wants to lift his hand and caress Hyunwoo’s back, or his shoulder, the atmosphere getting a little heavy, but in a good way. Hyunwoo seems proud of himself, as he should be.

“You’re doing a great job with it, the shop.” Kihyun mutters, narrowing out Hyunwoo’s scent among everything else. He momentarily wonders if he inherited it from his grandma too, as many people do.

“You’re doing a great one with yours too” Hyunwoo says timidly. He’s not good with words, in the sense that he doesn’t talk a lot, but he is good too, saying just as much as he needs to, keeping the conversation easy and a short and Kihyun, weirdly for such a talkative person, does like it a lot. He finds everything about Hyunwoo just endearing.

“Tell me more about your grandma” Kihyun says, taking a pen from the desk to keep his hands occupied, an attempt to not hold Hyunwoo’s. “If you’d like to.”

So Hyunwoo tells him about her. A tiny beta with more life in her at her seventies than some have at their twenties. She was a lot like him, quiet, introverted, enjoying the simple things in life and finding joy in tending to her plants. She taught him a lot of things too. Riding a bike, playing chess, knitting. She was just full of love in her subtle ways and Kihyun thinks it is exactly the same with Hyunwoo. Soft and caring. A person Kihyun didn’t know he needed like this in his life.

Hyunwoo’s casual presence doesn’t change a lot, but at the same time it slowly does. Kihyun finds himself looking forward to saying good morning to him and somehow dreads the moment of goodbye, even if it means he can drive home and relax. He learns to tell apart a lot of flowers too and he learns apart Hyunwoo’s antics. His long comfortable silences and his awkward little laughs. And they’re going through the coldest part of winter and Kihyun still doesn’t know what Hyunwoo smells like, it’s a flower and it’s Hyunwoo’s and despite the countless flowers at the shop next door Kihyun feels like he smells it for the first time every time they’re around each other.

Eventually a customer comes and Hyunwoo gets up to tend to him so Kihyun returns to his own shop, Hoseok giving him a funny look from across the counter. He knows he’s spending more and more time next door himself, so he could do just fine without the winks and teasing from his employee. He gets inside the kitchen and ties his custom apron around his waist, ready to engulf himself in work. Yet, kneading the chocolate cookie dough he can’t help but wonder if Hyunwoo’s cheeks are just as soft.

“So I started dating someone” Hoseok says out of the blue the next morning, a little after they’ve started their first batch of cakes for the day. “A guy. A very nice guy.”

“…good for you?” Kihyun says, Hoseok’s voice weird with tension. “Bring him here sometime.”

“He’s an omega too.” Hoseok blurts, really, really quietly.

“That’s cute” Kihyun says without batting an eye, “ask him if he likes cookies, you know people’s hearts go through their stomachs.”

“You don’t mind?” Hoseok asks, his hands dusted with flour up to the elbows and Kihyun finally stops what he’s doing and turns to look at him.

“Hoseok, first of all I’m your boss, not your dad, so I don’t really have a saying on your dating life. Second of all, no, of course I don’t mind, you can kiss whoever as long as you’re happy.”

“That’s bold advice from someone who’s not kissing the one who would make him happy.” Hoseok laughs, suddenly not shy anymore and also, not talking about his own dating life anymore.

“I’m not…I” Hoseok laughs behind the palm of his hand watching him struggle to say something.  
“It’s not that simple!”

“It literally is, Kihyun. Just. Kiss. Him.” Hoseok makes kissy wet sounds with his lips and he’s lucky he’s such a good baker because Kihyun would have fired him for making fun of his boss.

“What if he doesn’t want me to.” Kihyun stares at him.

Hoseok stares back at him.

“Don’t be an idiot. Just do it. I can literally smell how much you want to kiss each other you disgustingly sweet grandpas. You probably fantasize about getting ice cream and holding his hand at the park.”

Kihyun doesn’t try to correct him, because he doesn’t have the energy so early in the morning, and mainly because there’s nothing Hoseok should be corrected for.

Attempts are made. Very awkward and bad attempts, to say the least. Because Kihyun almost leans in and Hyunwoo almost seems like he’s about to mirror his motions and then a customer comes in. Or Hoseok shouts something from the kitchen. Or the phone rings for some order, or…

The timing never seems to be right and while they used to spend so much time alone now something always happens. So naturally, they are both a bit on the edge. At least Kihyun knows Hyunwoo has caught on and he’s trying as hard for them to find some proper time alone.

“I haven’t dated anyone in very long” Kihyun suddenly mutters, Hyunwoo cleaning his work space right after making a bouquet for a customer.

“Okay.” Hyunwoo gulps down. “Okay. Me neither.”

Silence. Nobody moves a muscle and they’re looking at each other like deer caught in the headlights.

“Well that can be changed.” Kihyun croaks out. It sounded better when he practiced in his head.

“Okay.” Hyunwoo repeats and his whole face is a deep red. “I’d like that.”

Kihyun makes the first move, crosses the room to stand right in front of Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo does the second. Leans down and cups Kihyun’s face, softly angles it and when they finally kiss there aren’t any customers and no ringing phones and nothing. Just them and the almost overwhelming scent of flowers and smoke and Hyunwoo’s fingers down Kihyun’s back pulling him closer.

It feels like it lasts long, so long that Kihyun loses track of time until they separate for a breath before their lips connect once again. Hyunwoo is a good kisser, just like Kihyun has imagined him to be. Not that he was thinking of Hyunwoo kissing him so often.

“You smell so good” Kihyun breathes out nosing on the side of Hyunwoo’s neck, fighting back the urge to bite down. “So good, it’s unbelievable.”

Hyunwoo shivers the moment Kihyun pecks the skin right on his scent gland. So he keeps kissing it, watching as Hyunwoo’s lips fall open to a tiny moan and then they are kissing again, Hyunwoo’s back against the desk and Kihyun’s hands around his nape.

Hyunwoo almost goes liquid into his arms, his big frame slowly collapsing as if he doesn’t have any bones into his body. It’s the first time Kihyun wonders how that very body would feel sprawled out on a bed underneath him.

He takes a step back before things get heated. It’s the middle of the day after all. Hyunwoo’s lips are glistening with spit and his ponytail looks pulled and damn, Kihyun realizes he’s never seen him with his hair down. One more Hyunwoo related thing for his bucket list that’s growing impossibly long.

“Well that was refreshing.” Hyunwoo simply says. “Will be glad to do business with you again.”

Kihyun slaps his arm before leaving and doesn’t utter a word when Hoseok asks him how it went this time.

Kisses become a daily thing. At first they are both a little timid and shy about it, making sure there isn’t anyone around, keeping it soft and sweet and simple. And of course, it soon stops being enough. Hands start wandering, tongues getting daring, hips searching for that tiny bit of friction they can get and Hyunwoo’s weight is always so, so sweet on him.

Thankfully, both of them are way past the stage of being horny teenagers, so they sit down, have a talk and decide to take it slow. In other words, stops themselves from fucking against some desk or counter and date instead, see how that works out (and then, Kihyun hopes, fuck against some desk or counter).

Their first date consists of getting ice cream and walking at the park, the back of their hands brushing against each other and Hoseok totally makes fun of them for it, but it’s totally worth it.

He learns more about Hyunwoo, the deep stuff, the funny incidents, all kinds of mundane tiny details and he gives as much in return. He realizes that above all, he’d missed companionship, getting to know a new person, being a little silly, sharing things out of a work environment.

Hyunwoo gets more talkative and open over time, showing Kihyun a new side of him. It involves a lot of bad jokes and winning a hamster plushie for Kihyun at the fair. Also covering them both with his jacket when it starts raining while they are feeding the ducks at the park and being the first to try all of Kihyun’s new recipes. Hyunwoo easily becomes his favorite person and just like some months ago, everything is easy. Now it’s just a much nicer kind of easy.

“You should come over sometime” Kihyun says, resting against an over with Hyunwoo trying scorching cookies right out of the tray, “we can cook and watch a movie.”

“I’d like that” Hyunwoo says around a mouthful of cookies.

“If you come on Saturday you can stay over so we can spend the Sunday together” Kihyun suggests, something he’s been working in his head for so long. It’s nothing naughty, he just really wants to cuddle Hyunwoo somewhere private and quiet. Caress his hair and his chest and his tummy and tuck himself against his boyfriend on the couch. He’s sure Hyunwoo must be the softest kind of pillow there is.

“Sounds like a plan.” Hyunwoo smiles and takes a tiny violet from one of his work pants pockets. He tucks it in Kihyun’s apron pocket.

“But why?” Kihyun looks up at him.

“So you will be thinking of me for the rest of the day.” Hyunwoo beams and Kihyun pulls him down from his collar to kiss him. It’s only fair that Hyunwoo will be thinking of him for the rest of the day too.

“I can’t believe you two are so cute together” Hoseok enters the kitchen, “but I would really appreciate it if hyung left some cookies for the rest of us and the customers too.”

“Well he’s paying in plants and kisses so he’s good.”

The week passes slowly, tremendously so and Kihyun seems to be aware of every single second until Saturday afternoon, until he can have Hyunwoo all to himself for smooches and for cuddles and for more smooches. He keeps himself occupied. Cleans out the house twice, until he’s sure every surface possible can be used as a mirror. He tries out new dinner recipes. Stress-bakes enough cookies to feed a small army, or just a regular Hyunwoo. Their work interactions are only the tiniest bit awkward because Kihyun asks what movie Hyunwoo wants to watch and Hyunwoo blacks out staring back at him for a good three seconds before giving a generic “I’m good with everything” kind of reply. Kihyun wishes Netflix had a shuffle option or something.

On Friday morning, right when Kihyun’s anxiety about the incoming sleepover is about to reach its peak Hoseok offers him the ultimate distraction, which goes by the name of Changkyun. Changkyun is a bony and shy little thing, leaning against the counter and longingly staring at his boyfriend working in and out of the kitchen. He smells like powdered sugar and fruity tea and Kihyun makes it his life mission to feed him as many carrot cake pieces as he can.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Hoseok whispers when they’re both in the kitchen working on a batch of cinnamon rolls, “what am I gonna do when he figures your cookies are better than mine?”

“Don’t worry” Kihyun laughs, “he’ll stay with you for your personality.” Hoseok looks up at him because flattery without sarcasm is sacred in this kitchen. “And your ass, of course. I can’t beat that.” Kihyun adds.

“Hyunwoo hyung doesn’t seem to mind.” Hoseok sets the oven at the correct temperature, all while sending kisses to Changkyun, probably much to the entertainment of their other customers.

“He’ll spend tomorrow at my place.” Kihyun mutters, only to get a very loud, very happy sound in response. He’s not sure why he exposed himself, but the mockery never comes, Hoseok smiling fondly. “Oh shut up.”

“You’re cute.” Hoseok says, but he’s a hundred times cuter when it’s closing time and all the customers are gone so he can catch his breath and litter Changkyun’s cheeks with kisses.

Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo work at Saturday mornings. Hyunwoo has a little backpack with him and Kihyun’s nerves are in a knot. He knows he’s getting unbearable, tapping his leg and exhaling and almost burning the cookies. Hoseok either takes pity at him or gets irritated to the point of no return and literally kicks him out, promises to clean and lock up properly, as long as “boss gets that well deserved ass”.

Kihyun doesn’t really expect to get any ass. He gets Hyunwoo’s undivided and engulfing attention though and it makes up for every bad thing that has ever happened in Kihyun’s life.

When they both close up (or are kicked out) on Saturday afternoon they meet at the pavement in front of the stores and walk to Kihyun’s car, parked only a little further away. No attempts at small talk are made, Hyunwoo happily humming to some tune and Kihyun gripping the wheel, rehearsing again the recipe he’s gonna try later.

“Nice place” Hyunwoo says upon stepping inside and taking his shoes off. Kihyun gives him a smile. His apartment is nothing much, but there are widows adored with potted plants -leftovers from the bakery’s counters- and there are pretty paintings on the walls and there is also Kihyun himself and a fully equipped fridge.

“Make yourself at home” Kihyun says, washing his hands and staring to lay the dinner ingredients on the counter. He doesn’t expect to feel Hyunwoo’s smells lingering so close to him and it’s a completely different feeling, to smell Hyunwoo inside his own home. He could get used to this. Hyunwoo places his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, hugs him loosely to give him space to work and dinner gets done like this, with a sprinkle of kisses on top.

Kihyun gets complimented on his culinary skills once again and Hyunwoo gets kissed until his lips are raw and glistening with spit, plans of movie watching long forgotten as they stumble on the couch -and it’s the first time Kihyun is thankful for investing on a spacious, sturdy couch-. It feels good, having Hyunwoo underneath him, feeling his whole body moving under Kihyun, his breaths turning into soft, tiny moans as they grind into each other.

“Thought we were taking it slow” Kihyun mutters between kisses. It’s been long, too long since he last slept with someone and he feels like it’s all new again, he feels like they are moving too fast and control is slipping out of his hands. Yet he wants this, he has never wanted something so much in his life.

“You smell so good” Hyunwoo mutters, slowing down, open mouthed kisses down Kihyun’s neck turning into small touches of Hyunwoo’s lips on his skin, until he completely stops and looks at Kihyun. “What are you afraid of?”

Kihyun doesn’t answer because he isn’t sure himself. His last relationship didn’t end badly, but it did end, so long ago he has to try to recall the details. He has hurt people and he has been hurt by people, as everyone does at some point. But he doesn’t want to hurt Hyunwoo in any way, he wants to be good, enough, a boyfriend, a partner, an alpha. He realizes it’s one of those times, when he feels like he’s lacking and sabotages himself without any good reason.

“I don’t know.” Kihyun answers, just to give Hyunwoo something. “I really don’t know.” But he does. He knows that he’s scared of Hyunwoo leaving him for someone else, taller, more muscular, more everything. But the room still smells of blooming flowers and Hyunwoo is rubbing circles on his back.

“We can watch a movie and talk about it.” Hyunwoo kisses his temple, “or just watch a movie.”

Kihyun opts for the first option, pushes himself just a little to become vulnerable, just because he knows Hyunwoo is worth it. He talks about the disappointed look on his parents’ faces when he got accepted into culinary school and his brother being pretty much his only intact tie with his family. About how many people turned him down after one or two dates because he wasn’t the alpha of their dreams, because he was, and he still is, soft and gentle and caring and not a piece of shit who wants to mark, knot and behave like an assholish barbarian.

Hyunwoo listens to him and Hyunwoo reassures him. And maybe little “love you”s leave both mouths between kisses and the conversation leaves Kihyun feeling void, in a good, freeing way, in the way he wants to fill all his insides with Hyunwoo, with Hyunwoo’s smell, with the taste of Hyunwoo’s skin and the inside of his mouth, with every little feeling and motion and word and moan.

And when he wakes up the next morning, completely naked and a little cold he feels good, calmer than he’s been in ages, his mind clear and his chest completely ruined with hickeys. He didn’t think Hyunwoo would be the bitey type, but there are a lot of other things he hadn’t thought about him. How vocal he could be, how he bared his neck and how he trembled through his orgasm and how he gripped Kihyun and kept him close. How he got shy afterwards and asked if he could use the shower in the tiniest voice.

Kihyun was the first to wake up out of habit, the sun yet to rise and Hyunwoo snoring soundly next to him. It was peaceful, quiet, pretty. He scooped closer to Hyunwoo, stealing his body warmth, taking a sniff out of his own shampoo on Hyunwoo’s hair. He spent the slow morning hours like this, totally content with just existing right there on the messy bed with the first rays of sun creeping in and Hyunwoo’s chest heaving rhythmically. That until Hyunwoo starts waking up slowly, stretching on Kihyun’s space and curling up again because the mornings are still chilly. The sheets are still soiled from the previous night and Kihyun takes him again lazily, without a care in the world.

“How was the sleepover with hyung?” Hoseok makes conversation on Monday morning, the ghost of a suppressed chuckle on his lips.

“Cool” Kihyun says, occupying his hands with things to do in the kitchen, “Great” he aimlessly walks around. Where are the customer hordes when he needs them?

“I suppose that it’s safe to assume the mess you very unsuccessfully covered with make-up on your neck is Hyunwoo hyung’s doing?”

“I fell off the stairs.” Kihyun panics.

Hoseok laughs for three minutes straight.

He still makes fun of Kihyun -his employer, for god’s sake!-, hours later when Changkyun passes by for his free cookies and love.

“-and he told me he fell off the stairs. Just look. Look at him.” Hoseok laughs and Changkyun stares at Kihyun unimpressed, mouth full of espresso and red velvet.

“Some people are trying to keep their sexual adventures private, unlike us, hyung.” Changkyun is a wise man, Kihyun thinks, when he’s not making farting sounds with his mouth on Hoseok’s pecks, that is.

“See? I am. We are. Keeping it private.” Kihyun smiles triumphantly.

“Kihyun I hate to break it to you, but I can smell your knot on Hyunwoo hyung. Knots, probably. And Hyunwoo hyung is next door.”

“Are you implying that our customers know that we…” Kihyun rubs his fingers together.

“Do I sound like I’m implying it?” Hoseok lifts and eyebrow and Kihyun wants to hide into the oven for a week.

Obviously, this is also when Hyunwoo decides it’s a good idea to come for his second coffee of the day. Casually. Kihyun can’t stop thinking that he smells like knot. What does that even smell like?

“Hey everyone” Hyunwoo lifts a hand slowly, possibly uneasy with all eyes on him but probably just drowsy because of his 2-hours caffeine withdrawal. “How are you, Changkyunnie?”

“Can you and Kihyun-hyung adopt me?” Changkyun asks, all starry eyes. “My parents found out I’m dating Seok. Didn’t go well.” He doesn’t look sad, but Kihyun knows better than to judge lightly. He knows first hand how much something like that hurts.

“I don’t want Kihyun as my father in law” Hoseok pouts and Changkyun kisses it away.

“But hyuuuung” Changkyun smiles into the kiss and Hyunwoo watches them with the outmost fondness in his eyes “we’ll get even more cookie rights”.

“Sold” Hoseok melts into his boyfriend and Kihyun doesn’t have the heart to tell him he has to get his ass up and unload the ovens, so he does it himself with Hyunwoo in tow.

The days pass by like this, slow and fast, with rain, with the last bits of snow, with sun hidden behind clouds as winter slowly starts giving way to spring. They fall into a steady rhythm again, a new one. Some Monday mornings Kihyun drives Hyunwoo to work and some Saturday evenings Hyunwoo takes him on dates to the cinema or the museum or the amusement park. Some Tuesdays Hoseok sings a little extra loud and some Thursdays Changkyun chats with Kihyun, whispers “I want to build a nest with him" as they watch Hoseok make a mess of himself working with the flours and sugars.

Kihyun’s cardigan is in Hyunwoo’s living room and a pair of Hyunwoo’s socks have someone ended up in one of Kihyun’s drawers. In the kitchen there is a stray mug Kihyun doesn’t remember buying, right next to Hyunwoo’s favorite cereal. And some other weekends they all go out for breakfast and Hoseok feeds Changkyun pancakes while Hyunwoo steals Kihyun’s bacon. And life’s good, it’s so good.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it down here so I have a fun fact and a headcanon for you!
> 
> Hyunwoo smells like violets. Their chemical composition is a little special so everytime you smell one your mind registers it as the first time and forgets the scent again after a few moments. Their scent is described as sweet and fresh, somewhat heavy and wet.
> 
> There aren't any plans for a second part to this, but I need you all to know that nu and ki at some point connected their shops and had a big happy joined bakery/flowershop. Maybe kyun started working with them too, because why not.


End file.
